


DAY THREE: DELIRIUM

by Widowfics



Series: Peter Parker and Whumptober 2019 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Peter Parker Angst, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-26 09:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20927795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Widowfics/pseuds/Widowfics
Summary: Peter and Drax do something together!





	DAY THREE: DELIRIUM

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so, my friend wanted you guys to know that she did NOT like this prompt o n e b i t . Alright, now you may proceed;)

“Man of Spiders, what is wrong?”

Drax looks at Peter, who is violently shaking. The ship they are on is stuck in some sort of meteor storm and everyone had been instructed to take cover. When the warning was initiated, Peter was in Drax’s room asking him a question. He had immediately gone in the closet with Drax and activated his Iron Spider suit to protect the both of them. They were fine for the first few minutes, but then Peter had begun to shake. At first Drax thought he was ill. What he didn’t know was that Peter was extremely claustrophobic.

Peter waves his hand dismissively but continues to shake. “Nothing, I’m fine. Really.”

“But you look terrible.”

“Oh, really? Yeah, I get that a lot.”

The eyes of his mask squint to the point that they just look like white lines.

“Man of Spiders, if you are afraid of being obliterated, rest assure this ship has gone through much worse than a pathetic meteor shower!”

Peter doesn’t answer.

“Do you not believe me? I promise you that I am trustworthy.”

“No no, it’s not that. I’m not afraid of being obliterated.” His voice quivers. “I’m just….not a fan of small spaces.”

Drax cocks his head.

“Why would anybody be a fan of small spaces? They do absolutely nothing but, well, exist.”

“Ha ha ha, you’re really funny, Drax,” Peter laughs nervously.

“I am serious-” Drax is cut off by Peter squatting to the floor.

“Man of Spiders! Are you ok?”

“I’m fine, thanks. This is just all a little scary, don’t you think?” Peter says quickly.

“Not really,” Drax replies, but he sits down next to Peter. “So why is it that these small spaces frighten you?”

Peter hesitates. “It’s kind of a long story. Basically, I kind of, um, well I may have accidentally got a building dropped on me once.”

Drax’s eyes widen. “That sounds like an extremely interesting story!”

“Yeah,” Peter breathes. “But I don’t really feel like talking about it.”

The ship shudders, and Peter grabs onto Drax’s shoulder. He quickly lets go after realizing what he’s done.

“Oh, I’m so sorry! For a second I thought you were….someone else,” he stutters.

Drax is confused. Why would Peter think he was someone else? They were the only people in the closet. He doesn’t ask.

“You know, I used to have a daughter.”

“Whoa, really? Wait, what do you mean used to?”

“Along with my wife, she was slaughtered before my own eyes.”

Peter is speechless. After a while he speaks up.

“Dude, I’m so sorry. That must have been terrible.”

“I think it’s okay now. Thanks to your friend, Tony, I can rest assure they were avenged. Thanos can harm no one else.”

The two sit in silence for a few minutes.

“When I was six, my parents were killed. Not in front of me, uh, they died in a plane crash.”

“I’m sorry. I too had a father that I loved very much.”

“That’s ok, I don’t really remember them that much.”

“So I assume it was then that Tony adopted you?”

Peter looks confused, which confuses Drax.

“Tony didn’t, wait Tony – he never adopted me,” Peter splutters.

“But you two had such an obvious love for each other.”

“No, definitely, definitely not. Tony never adopted me. I went to live with my Aunt May and Uncle Ben.”

“Where are they now?”

“Oh, Aunt May is at home, probably worrying about me. Uncle Ben….well, he was shot and killed when I was fourteen. It happened in front of me, too. So I guess I understand your pain.”

“And then you went on a quest to find the murderer of your uncle, so you could make him die a terrible death and make your uncle proud.”

“What? No, I didn’t do that.”

“Oh, you haven’t found him yet? That’s okay, I’m sure your uncle understands. If you want I can help you find him, I’m sure he’s still around-”

“Um, no, I found him. I gave him to the police, and they put him in jail. That was like, eight years ago, so I’m not sure what he’s up to now.”

“I do not understand. Do you not want revenge?”

Peter shifts uncomfortably. “I mean, yeah, I guess. But I didn’t want to, like, kill him or anything. I hate death.”

Drax hums thoughtfully.

Peter realizes that all shaking has stopped. The ship isn’t shaking, and more importantly, he isn’t shaking. He stands up and exits the closet.

“I think the storms over, Drax.”

“It would seem so.”

To Drax’s surprise, Peter hugs Drax.

“Thanks. You’re really easy to talk to.”

To Peter’s surprise, Drax hugs him back.

“Not only are you a noble warrior, Man of Spiders, but you are a great comforter too.”

**Author's Note:**

> My friend's notes:
> 
> Hey guys! Thank you sooooo much for reading this, I know it was terrible. I didn't like this prompt, and I didn't even include the word delirium in it. I hope you liked it anyway. Have a great day! Jesus loves you!


End file.
